Harry and Hermione:By my side
by HHrbondedforlife
Summary: Another version of 19 years later, originally used for school essay. Pairings include Harry/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Ron/Luna. So what if the original epilogue was just a dream of Harry? If that had happened, I believe the story will have a diffrent ending, and Harry and Hermione will end up together.


disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is written by and owned by J. . Thank you for creating this amazing world. Though I`d like Harry and Hermione ending up better.

* * *

*19 years later*

The sharp, cool air and the fire-red autumn maple leaves symbolize the arriving of another golden autumn. The King Cross Station is filled with pedestrians waiting for, leaving from, and entering to the trains. Whenever the school season comes, however, there are always people dressed weirdly with owls and toads. For example, this family here is pushing trolleys full of books, luggage, and cages containing owls. There's even a cat purring in the little boy's arm. The muggles looked uncertainly at the family, doubting what's up with the owls. The family consists of a messy, black-haired man with emerald-green eyes, a woman with bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes standing by his side, a Hogwarts-aged girl with messy brown hair and emerald-green eyes, and a boy, younger than the girl for about a year or so. The boy looks exactly like his father but he has his mother's eyes.

The daughter is using one hand to flatten her messy, untidy hair without any effective results, while in her other hand is 《Hogwarts, A History》 pressed tightly to her chest. "Harmonia, don't be so nervous, I'm sure you will be just fine." said Harry, giving her a reassuring smile. Harmonia smiled back rather confidently as she said: "Oh dad, I won't worry, I have already previewed the books a million times." Harry squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, though Harry could still see that insecurity in her. As Harry looked at Harmonia, his thoughts drifted to nineteen years earlier...

_"…The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well." Harry woke with a start, his hand on his scar. It's not Voldemart this time for sure, but this sure is a weird dream. In that dream, did he end up with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione married each other? The idea made him feel strangely lonely. Maybe it's simply that he is not included, but they would all be part of the Weasley family then, or maybe it's the fact that Hermione and Ron will not be by his side. No, more like Hermione will not be by his side. It's not as if Ron had never left his side, unlike Hermione… Harry stopped himself thinking. It's the first day after the Battle, celebration would be appreciated, and he was looking forward to Kreacher's good cooking. _

"Dad?" asked Agapios, "We should get going. What if Harmonia's late for the train and she can't go to Hogwarts this year? What if we bumped into the wall like you did on your second year and everybody laughs at us?" Agapios' long speech pulled Harry back to reality. Harry looked down at his son. His son looks exactly like him except he got Hermione's eyes. Harry smiled to himself. Agapios will probably be bombed like he did about how 'you looks exactly like your father except you got your mother's eyes' "Let's go, then, Harm-" Harry started. "-monia and Agapios, you-" Hermione filled in. "-guys can go first." Harry finished. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in the eye and both started grinning. The children bumped into the wall pushing the trolleys and soon disappeared. Hermione gripped Harry's arm and together they walked through the door to the wizarding world.

The station is filled with witches and wizards busy chatting, children waiting for the train and playing, owls hooting, cats purring, and toads jumping around. Hermione linked hands with Harry as they walked up to their children. Seeing the Hogwarts train as it is nineteen years ago, like the quite, perseverant love between Hermione and Harry, Hermione smiled and thought back to nineteen years earlier…

_It's another September, and as Hermione stood on King Cross Station waiting for the train, she felt somewhat lonely seeing how both of her friends are not coming back to Hogwarts. However, both of her friends has come and see her off._

_"Hermione, good luck with Hogwarts, though I really don't understand why you want to study when we can become aurors without taking N.E.W.T.s." said Ron. After the battle, Ron and she have been in a complicated relationship. She knows Ron's affections for her, and she won't deny that she does have that bit of feelings for him. However, Ron is often rude to her and gets himself into pointless arguments with her, which she doesn't think is a good way of showing love, it's too immature. But Ron has changed hugely from that time they were finding Horcruxes; sometimes even making her wonder if he really is Ron. Ron still can't understand her, though, 'emotional range of a teaspoon' isn't just joking._

_As she sighed she greeted her other friend, whom she gave a hug that nearly knocked him flat. They hugged so long until Ron finally interrupted them in annoyance. Hermione let go of Harry, brushing the top of his head lightly, as Harry said his farewell words: "Hermione, I truly wish I can come with you to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my first real home, but all that everyone expects of me is to become an auror and continue wipe out dark wizards."_

_Hermione sighed yet again, Harry can be so sweet. And he confesses everything to her too, maybe in fourth and sixth year he has lied to her, but she always knows: when he lies, he can't look at her in the eye. Later, during their hunt for Horcruxes, their relationship has been closer than ever, he either has a white lie, or he simply doesn't lie to her. And he talks to her about things that he can never talk with other people about._

_"It's ok Harry; I understand you don't want all that attention." If Ron was a problem, then Harry and she are even worse. The words, "I get it, you chose him." is still fresh in Hermione's mind. After Ron left, they felt something between them, and that's why they acted so awkward. Harry was the one who saved her when the troll came; Harry was the one that found out the paper in her hand; Harry was with her to save Buckbeak and Sirius; Harry stayed in the water in worrying Victor's not going to come; Harry saved her in the Forbidden forest; Harry….It's all Harry._

"Mom, look, here's Tom and Lucine!" said Harmonia, calling her wandering mind back to the present. Here comes Ginny, Dean, and their children. Tom rushed to Agapios and Lucine embraced Harmonia in a hug. The adults said hi to each other. Arms linked with Dean, Ginny looked gently to her husband, and then to Harry and Hermione's joined hands.

Here's a secret, Ginny secretly had a crush on Tom, yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle on her first year. She told Tom about everything, and Tom told her some of his secrets too. She simply loved him. Even in her fifth grade when she got to be with Harry she still had a hard time recovering from that memory. Ginny admit she likes Harry Potter, but only as a fan girl. Actually, she loved him only because he was less dangerous, unlike Tom. When Harry appeared to like her, she couldn't believe it. Ginny has always noticed the stable relationship between Harry and Hermione.

When Hermione told her to not be that into Harry and maybe date some other boys, Ginny can tell Hermione's actually referring to herself. Hermione is telling herself to stop liking Harry and actually date some other boys, who Ginny later found out, Ron and McLaggen. Ginny kind of understood why Harry chose her, though. Because Harry needs someone who he can escape the weight of 'The Chosen One', Harry needs someone who can make him forgot about You-Know-Who.

Harry never shares the important stuff with her, Horcruxes or the Prophecy, even some small things like the invisibility cloak or the Marauder's map. Sometimes Ginny would see the knowing look between Harry and Hermione, and she knows she can never really replace Hermione or even just be a part of them. And on that last kiss between Harry and her, Ginny actually saw lust in his eyes, much alike to the one Tom had. Tom doesn't understand love, he only understands lust. Harry and her relationship is not love too, it's more like lust. It is later that she heard from Hermione about the Horcruxes residing in his head that she knows it's actually the Tom part of him dating her.

For her though, Dean is loving, kind, courageous and loyal. Ginny believes that being with Dean made her recover, unlike being with Harry. She has finally walked out from the shadow of Tom.

She looked away from Harry and Hermione and instead met the gaze of Ron and Luna. Their children, Gurdio, Rutelia, and Linfred have already joined the group of kids.

The Hogwarts-aged kids, Harmonia, Tom, Rutelia and Linfred are busy discussing which house they will be sorted into while the smaller children are chatting about Quidditch. The adults are having a conversation about Quidditch too, much alike to the one the children are having. Ron couldn't help but notice, however, that of the six of them, each had a complicated relationship with one another. Take Harry, Hermione, and himself for example, the Golden Trio might be golden, but they still had a difficult past.

Ron knew in his heart a long time ago that Harry and Hermione are soul mates. Even if he only has the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean he can't notice these 'brother-sister' moments. What sister would beam at a brother at a wedding as the words 'I declare you bonded for life' sounds? What sister would only have her eyes for the brother so that she is willing to give up everything, her family, her lover, just to help him? "All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…" yep, the thing he dreads came true. When Ron sees how Hermione is fussing over Harry's scar and Harry's safety; how Harry is comforting Hermione and worrying about her so that the first thing he wakes up asking is where Hermione is, he decided to let go. Luna is different. Luna laughs at his jokes, and she calms Ron down. Just like the way Hermione is able to calm Harry down. He and Hermione's world is made of arguments while he and Luna's have a peaceful yet fun and exciting relationship. Ron believes he has finally made the right choice.

As Ron snaps out of his thoughts, the train is already leaving, Harmonia, Tom, Rutelia and Linfred have their faces pressed tightly to the window, waving, and smiling. The parents waved rather sadly and the kids not yet of age shouted farewells to them which the kids on the train probably couldn't hear. Harry tried to run a few steps to catch up with his daughter, dragging Hermione along, but he stopped soon after and they watch Harmonia glide away from them.

Harry touched his scar absent-mindedly, just like he did in the dream, but there's something different-"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione worriedly, and none of the others had noticed a thing. As Harry looked at Hermione, he had just noticed something. Hermione was always there for him; she has never left his side and is willing to give away everything to be with him. She was there for all his adventure, glory, and failure. She was always there to save his neck. She stuck with him, through and through. Harry beamed at Hermione, and he reached out and grabbed her hand, put it on his scar, beaming at her as if he had never smiled for a long time, and says "I'm alright, because I have you by my side."

* * *

This is my first story, and it is first used as a school essay. This story expressed a lot about my interpretations of the Harry Potter, and the way I look at Harry/Hermione`s relationship. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it, and write some reviews! Probably I would write another chapter about a few settings in this story.


End file.
